warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Feathertail Millie
You find yourself in the middle of a shadowy forest. You're tired, hungry, thirsty and utterly miserable. I need to find a high place to look out for my needs, ''you think to yourself. And it's not long before you find one. A huge collection of shale boulders and a clearing is right in front of you. Atop one of the highest ones is a beautiful mottled tabby she-cat. "Oh," she says when she sees you. "My name is Mia. Welcome to my rock! I'm happy to help you with anything." She sees the pitiful look on your face and disappears on the other side of the rock. She returns with a mouse and throws it at you. ---- Signature Requests Charart/Charart Trade Requests ---- Millie's Guide to Avoiding Awkwardness SPAMMING MYSELF WITH PICTURES FOR A VERY APPARENT REASON 491px-Heart icon red hollow.svg.png 5k female wonderbolt insignia by maximillianveers-d3gweiy.png 5k octavia cutie mark v2 by maximillianveers-d4dkld6.png 1195433363420233397molumen Old book.svg.thumb.png Fire-icon.gif linked_hearts.gif hunger_games___bloody_mockingjay_pin_concept_by_kryptonaut-d4qsx07.png Egg_Template_by_Hogwarts_Castle.jpg Orbz moon.png omigawd!!!.PNG pinkbooks.jpg the knowy face.PNG StarIconGold.png Oi! You! CHAT NOW. 'NOW!' 10:53, April 18, 2012 (UTC) What she said ^^ XD 09:09, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Nunununununu!! Come back! 09:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Charart Tutorial? Hi there...Umm, I was thinking, could I make a charart tutorial? *shrugs* I know I'm just a newer member in PI, but somebody asked me to make a tutorial on my image up for approval-Icepaw's apprentice. I understand if you don't let me, so yeah. ^^ Thanks, 17:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I made it right here if ya wanna evaluate. 19:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Information for writing Formation: Series 1 Book 1 General Information: You can have kits if you want, with any cat, not a main character. You don't have to join one of the clans or tribes. Requirements: Since you are writing as one of the evil cats, your job is to try and convince the six cats that their ancestors are trying to use them. Be evil. Restrictions: Untill I say you can, you are not allowed to try and kill one of the main cats, but you can kill off non-main characters as long as it is not all of them. You will be writing the third chapter. The order stays the same throughout the series, so whoever writes the second chapter is the person you will always write after. Territory: A huge forest surrounded by a thunderpath. It takes three days to walk from the thunderpath at the edge of the meadow to the thunderpath at the end of the territory covered in rivers. The small clearing is where the cats live at beginning of series. It is sourrounded by a few fox-lengths of trees, then separates into the different sections. The maple free forest has a lot of ground cover. The marsh is full of pine tree. Map: ---- Rolling hills Meadow------------Rivers Small clearing Marsh---------------Canyon Maple tree forest. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 02:40, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I need to talk to you. Soon. 08:54, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Not... exactly. Just I need to talk to you soon =D 18:56, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok Time to swallow my big ego, yes, I would like ''some ''help with my siggie *Scratches back of head* Sorry I modified yours without asking :(. That's really hard for me to type out, hate swallowing my pride... Anyways... Be ever so grateful? FeatherfootFeatherfootFeatherfoot[[U 05:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC) You genius! GENIUS! <33 I love it! 16:56, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Me ''and Night? Pfft, everyone knows I'm the one who does everything for that project. I believe I shall put the thing into action next week, after people have given positive support and ideas for developing it =D 18:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Still around? Le chat if so =D 08:03, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Millie! =) Leopard told me I would have to ask you or silver if I wanted to make a charart tutorial, so may I make one? I know I'm newer, but I just would like to share my (little) knowlege of charart with the users here... and I have a few new patterns. 19:33, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you =D <3 00:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay the story starts in the lab then in the foreest thats in a valley witha river running a couple fox tails away your made warriors in the 3rd book also o'ne of you will die' Rules You can't tell other ctas about your "other side" Escape Okay the story starts in the lab then in the foreest thats in a valley witha river running a couple fox tails away your made warriors in the 3rd book also o''ne of you will die'' Rules You can't tell other ctas about your "other side" oh now what? flying donkeys?♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♐ ♏ ♑ ♒ ♓ komp101 05:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Komp101 lol I already saw your derp moment two timesss. XD Hilarious typo, Mills. <3 04:59, June 30, 2012 (UTC) XD Thank you. <33 14:19, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible for you to delete any traces of me? Yes, you were suppose to know it was me. What question Millie, are you still around? Chat? 09:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Project:SpellCheck's Leader Vote Please go to this page, and vote for a leader. The vote will be closing on Friday 20th July, and it is imperative that you vote. This is a matter that involves the whole wiki, and your vote not only counts, but is important. Further detail can be found on the page linked to above. Thank you, 11:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Prize~Little I think you misread the prize XD You give me a random character name and description. I make the charart and create a Character paragraph on the character. If you want I could make you Changeface's charart instead of the random character's charart and make your random character's paragraph. I'm up for Changeface's charart challenge! :D I'm happy you enjoyed the contest. It was short and so many people did the contest! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, your prize (Atleast the character paragraph) will be done this week. Changeface's charart might be in this week, if not in early August (becuase I'm going on vacation) It shall all be in by early August! I love contests! Can't wait for your's! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 00:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Character Paragraph! Thistlestrike is a pale golden tabby with amber eyes. He lives in FlameClan. When he was a kit, he was cheery and playful with the other kits in the Nursery. Above all, he treasured his kind, sweet mother who would tell him stories of her past.Thistlestrike's mother, Silvershine was murdered by a Clan raiding when Thistlestrike was just a kit. This making Thistlestrike vengance hungry when he found her dead in the forest. His to-be mentor, Emberheart found him with his mother and told him that everything was going to be okay and that he was deeply sorry for her death. Thistlestrike, taking this the wrong way, thought that Emberheart was apologizing for getting Silvershine killed and blamed Emberheart for her death. After this event, Thistlestrike became came more edgy and hostile with the other kits, never really playing anymore. He would sleep in his mother's nest and refuse to let any cat clear out the old bedding. Eventually, Thistlestrike became an apprentice, though he was still full of anger and grief, especially when his mentor was Emberheart. Emberheart tried hard to train him, but he never listened and just got more angry and full of revenge. When Emberheart told Thistlestrike, that Snowstar, the leader, thought that Thistlestrike might stay an apprentice if he went on training like this, Thistlestrike burst out all his angry, grief and revenge on who he thought was resposible for his dear mother's death, Emberheart. Though Thistlestrike was a pitful fighting because he had not trained, revenge made him more vicous and strong, pinning down Emberheart. As he went for the death bite, his mother appeared and told him that Emberheart was not responsible and that he must not kill, as it only makes you worse then the cat you killed. Thistlestrike decides his mother is right and slowly through the moons, begins to return to his normal self. Now he is what he once was, cheery, playful and he has got another characteristic that he found in himself, he is kind. That's long. I wanted to explain his history, as his personalities changed through time. Charart will be on the way ;) [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 14:37, August 10, 2012 (UTC) YAY! I tried really hard on this one. It was kinda hard! :D I hope you enjoy, it too very long to make! [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow| Go Canada!]] 17:23, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Get the hell on chat. End XD 11:31, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, it was really hard and I'm not the best at chararting :) [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow| Go Canada!'']] 16:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, that last message you sent was at midnight my time... I was well asleep XD Being on opposite sides of the world is pretty rubbish when you want to talk to one of your bestest wiki friends <3 07:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh no, damn my lack of attention paying x3 If your still on, chat? Y U BE STUPID TIMEZONES? 08:29, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat? =D 08:32, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat. 10:14, September 1, 2012 (UTC) You have been asked to critique a story on P:C. Please let the author know if you are able to do so by responding to the critique request on the project. Thanks, 19:41, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Are you on? Chat? I noticed you were on the WW chat when I was researching the deputy ceremony... 08:13, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :3. also, judging by your avatar, you're a brony/pegasister. squeee~ Budgiepaw (talk) 13:54, December 7, 2012 (UTC) You. Chat. Immidiately. 20:21, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Ha! I've been off since Monday. x3 10:37, December 19, 2012 (UTC) oh hoooo, you are, are you? I guess I could change my avatar to something more Derpy-ish. :3Budgiepaw (talk) 16:36, December 31, 2012 (UTC) WEEEEEE GUESS WHO. YEAH. IT'S ME. MIGHT START WRITING STORIES SO YOU BETTER COME ON AND SEE THIS MESSAGE ME AND REPLY ME SO WE CAN TALK. OKAY BYE :3 -Rainey Project:Create Hi Millie, please would you read this blog and act upon the P:C section. Critiquing help can be found here and a guide to the difference between Critiques and Reviews may be found Here. Please, please help the P:C back into activity. Much thanks, 20:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, but it has been a week since my last message and you haven't acted on it. I understand you may be busy but if you would please put something on the Reviews or Critiques page that would be lovely. If, however, you do not do anything in the next four or five days, I shall have to demote you to the elders and then possibly remove you from the project altogether. Thanks, 14:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ... Awkward how I was about to send you message akin to YOU SEXY BITCH YOU, LOOK AT YOUR UNBELIEVEABLE HOTNESS AVATAR, in then realized it wasn't you... it was Oswin. Oops. She's still a sexy bitch, though. It's fine, really. Thank you for doing that. And it's summer for you, of course. Cold and damp here bluh 17:28, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hellooo Hi Millie C: Guess who 03:54, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Would you like to join FCRPW Wikia? It's an amazing community that provides roleplay and writing of fanfictions based off of your characters. It's in need of new users, so if you could, please help us out by joining and contributing to our community! 20:42, November 25, 2015 (UTC)